Es Tu Turno
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI / En la noche de su aniversario, Aioria espera que Dm le prepare una sorpresa, pero el cangrejo parece haberlo olvidado, y Aioria está completamente decepcionado.


**Es Tu Turno**

En cuanto comenzó a caer la tarde salió de su templo, a paso lento fue bajando las escaleras hasta entrar meterse dentro de la casa de Cáncer. El aire dentro estaba muy frío y silencioso. Sólo lo recibieron las columnas desnudas. Puso su morena mano en ellas, esperando sentir algo, pero la superficie estaba completamente lisa.

Los rostros se habían ido.

No es que Aioria los extrañara, era sólo que siempre pensaba en aquella casa adornada por los rostros de dolor, los trofeos de Death Mask, aquello que le daba su nombre y justificaba su personalidad. Sentía que algo faltaba.

Pero siguió su camino y sus pasos lo guiaron esta vez a la recamara de su amante. Se metió en la habitación haciendo escándalo, tal como esperaba Death estaba tirado sobre la cama, dormido y completamente desnudo, justo como lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Sonrió acercándose a él, lo haló del cabello con fuerza, levantándolo aprisa para luego soltarlo con la misma rapidez.

-¡Despierta, haragán!

Pero Death Mask seguía hundido en su sueño y apenas se removió. Ese trato era sólo una dulce palmadita y no lograría despertarlo. Aioria estaba particularmente impaciente, se agachó para sujetar el borde de la cama y de un solo movimiento ¡zas! Death Mask estaba en el piso. Ahora sí que se levantó, lanzando imprecaciones al aire, sin voltear a mirarlo. Y se fue directo a la ducha.

El león lo miró andar hasta allá desnudo, y hubiera ido tras él si no hubiera estado tan ansioso, lo que quería era ver la sorpresa. Después de todo, el sol estaba de nuevo en la misma posición que aquel día cuando comenzaron su relación.

La noche anterior él había preparado un encuentro romántico, llenando a su pareja primero de comida y luego de caricias. Y ahora era el turno del canceriano, siempre iban a partes iguales y no podía ser menos ese día.

Death Mask salió de nuevo de la ducha un rato después, completamente desnudo. Aioria se tuvo que echar en la cama para evitar mirarlo. Un beso le llegó por la espalda, así como dos gruesos brazos que lo sujetaban, y un olor agradable que conocía muy bien.

-Vístete ya.

Utilizaba ese tono ansioso, típico de los críos que abren un regalo. Death lo soltó enfurruñado, metiéndose en un traje elegante, similar al que llevaba el otro. Se peino los cabellos grises y se puso colonia.

-Vamos a celebrar la cosa pues.

"Cosa" bueno, un aniversario bien podía ser una cosa, Death odiaba los romanticismos, si los toleraba es sólo para complacer a su amante. Para él todo eso era desagradable, lo único bueno es que irremediablemente terminarían en la cama, y esperaba poder tomar revancha del traicionero león que gustaba de atacarlo por la espalda.

Salieron del Santuario y llegaron al pueblo cuando el sol acababa de meterse. 'Demasiado temprano' pensaba Dm, pero el gato era tan ansioso que no tenía caso hacerse el misterioso. De hecho, el menor iba mirando a todos lados, tratando de adivinar a dónde sería llevado, haciéndose miles de ideas y desechándolas cuando pasaban de largo y luego de un instante de decepción hacerse otras.

Finalmente entraron a un bar corriente. Aioria esperaba ver algún tipo de arreglo o algo que declarara que el sitio era especial, pero nadie siquiera volteaba a verlos. Andando entre la gente llegaron a la barra y se sentaron sin decir nada.

Death ordenó un par de cervezas y Aioria comenzó a beber para mantener su boca ocupada y así no quejarse. Debía aguantar la decepción. Así que al final su amante no había preparado nada, sólo habían estado vagando por ahí para terminar en un lugar al azar. Deprimido se acabó el tarro de cerveza y pidió otra.

Mientras tanto, Death Mask miraba constantemente el reloj y hacia la puerta, no tocaba su bebida y bostezaba. El león supuso que sólo querría volver al Santuario y seguir durmiendo.

Ya sin esperanza se levantó.

-Ya vámonos.

-Todavía no terminamos de celebrar.

Dijo el otro con su sonrisa sardónica sin moverse de su lugar.

-¡Admite que se te olvidó y vámonos!

Aioria estaba al borde de su paciencia, pero Death Mask se levantó para ponerle las manos sobre los hombres y obligarlo a sentarse.

-Siéntate, Leo; aún no es tiempo.

Resignado pidió otra cerveza, y siguieron tomando durante hora y media, hasta que por fin Death se puso de pie y soltó unos billetes sobre la barra.

-Sígueme.

Con algo de esperanza renovada, Aioria se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a su amante. Caminaron un par de cuadras y llegaron a un local pequeño de comida italiana, las persianas de las ventanas estaban cerradas y no se escuchaba nada. Aioria sonrió pensando que al menos tendría algo más para cenar que los cacahuates viejos del bar. Entraron y miraron el lugar, completamente en penumbras. La mayoría de las mesas estaban apiladas en un rincón, sólo una estaba dispuesta, cerca de la fuente, cubierta de un mantel blanco, bandejas y un par de velas.

Improvisando, Death Mask cargó a Aioria en brazos, quien por la sorpresa se aferró a él. Con andar elegante, lo llevó hasta la mesa principal, dejándolo descansar entonces sobre una de las sillas.

Al momento más velas se encendieron y un par de músicos aparecieron entre las sombras para comenzar a tocar. Un mesero destapó las bandejas y mostró la magnífica cena italiana.

-Death…

Comenzó a murmurar Aioria emocionado.

-¡Gato ingrato! ¿De verdad creíste que me había olvidado?

Como respuesta se encogió de hombros, hasta que cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había pasado le lanzó un golpecito.

-Lo hiciste a propósito.

-Te dije que fueras a mi templo hasta bien entrada la noche, pero fuiste a la hora que te dio la gana.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle de nuevo, Death Mask lo calló con su boca, pronto terminaron besándose al ritmo de las cuerdas de los violines, hasta que el aire los hizo separarse.

-Death que, esto es… increíble.

El cáncer gruñó por lo bajo.

-No hagas tanto escándalo. Se me antojó hacerlo y ya. No te acostumbres.

Aioria entonces puso una cara conmovida, pero no mirando hacia su pareja, sino hacia la fuente detrás de ellos. Su amante podía hacer cosas románticas de vez en cuando, pero nunca podría admitirlo o decirlas.

Suspiró en una sonrisa, volviendo el rostro a la mesa y recargándose en él para dejar que la música y la comida los deleitaran, así como las suaves caricias por debajo de la mesa.

No hacía falta decir nada.


End file.
